Unique Companions
by nezumi1200
Summary: Clouds lucky to get the newest sex toys! And he's just his type! A cute blushing brunette Uke! What could go wrong with his new friend? Computer SORA with Cloud. YAOI SephyVinny just read it. Because this summary sucks but I know you'll like the plot
1. UC

So I think I'm officially going to close the poll I had up because its very evident that Cloud and Sora won by a land slide!

And although I was planning it I NEVER for some reason got around to actually writing a chapter. Oddly after reading a fic here about Cloud and RIKU I decided to just shut up and write! XD

I think you've all be patient enough either way.

Aaaaaaaanyway. I was kind of inspired by the Chobits series made by Clamp. I say "kind of" because I have yet to finish the series haha, I have no clue how it ends and have no desire to revisit it. (no this doesnt mean I dislike it, I greatly liked the series but I strayed away from it after a while) but I doubt its that close to the Chobits series even though the main concept will make this Fic a bit more sci-fi I suppose.

Well for you regular readers I hope you still enjoy and for any new comers I hope you all stick around for more.

(please note the disclaimer will NEVER change. Thank you :3 )

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters mentioned in this story from Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Nor do I own chobits, which was mentioned earlier.

Summary: Unique Companions. Clouds lucky to get the newest line of toys! And his is just his type! A cute blushing brunette Uke! What could go wrong with his new friend? Computer SORA with Cloud. YAOI SephyVinny just read it. Because this summary sucks but I promise you'll like the story line.

Main Pairing: Cloud Strife and Sora

**Chapter One**

**U.C.**

A blond by the name of Cloud Strife lay sprawled out on the couch in the main entertainment room, reclining his spiked hair against a delicate lap of his close friend Aeris Gainsborough, whose hands had fallen to lightly run through his hair and the one sitting directly in front of the long comfortable couch. Vincent Valentine the raven on the plush carpeted floor of the large room filled with surround sound speakers let his head fall back against her slender fingers as they watched the movie ahead of them in comfortable silence.

The three were and had always been exceptionally close friends since childhood, having meet in the expensive private school they were enrolled in due to there mostly privileged lives. Being the few children that weren't loud and overly energetic they'd learned to rely on each other and they'd have each others backs since grade school. They'd already made it into high school and still spent most of there free time together, either enjoying the world through nice activities or simple sitting at each others home and enjoying a movie as they currently were.

"No! That's amazing! We MUST meet him soon or I'll explode! This idea is simple perfect Gainsborough!" A petite blond women yelled loudly as she walked through the room the three teens occupied and Aeris laughed lightly with her signature pleasant smile.

"Seems like she's talking to father again." The brunette noted to the other males, making them face her.

"Whenever they have business plans she can't stand still, you know that. Just let her walk it out." Cloud told the two. Cloud's mother and Aeris' father constantly did business together, creating joint projects of technological advances and convenient products for the masses.

"More sex toys." Vincent laughed lowly in his throat, eliciting another from the female in the room and a light pink tint appear over Clouds cheek bones.

"Enough, that's her business not mine man." Cloud scolded.

Yes it was true. His lovely, small, blond mother was the owner of a large franchise of a sexual company. She lead the company and created many products of her own to be sold nation wide. The Strife boy was usual able to ignore the slightly embarrassing fact but at times like this when his mother was on the brink of a new product he couldn't avoid over hearing his mother speak in a vulgar manner. It only bothered him more when his mother would ask for his opinion! Bringing home various 'toys' for her son to try. Sometimes his mother could be a _bit_ to comfortable with him.

"Well are you curious?" Vincent continued, a slightly perverted glint in his eye as he addressed the new item his mother was yelling about.

"With my father involved it must be a very complicated piece of technology." The girl commented as well, causing Clouds face to grow more serious. At times his friends could be a _bit _too comfortable as well.

Her father, like his mother, obtained their riches through leading a major cooperation but unlike his mothers Mr. Gainsborough was in charge of a major technology production line. He supplied numerous of businesses with his pieces having the most vital necessities for things like computers, vehicles, televisions and much more. That without a doubt meant that this new product would take a while to surface to the masses and it would indeed be something good.

"I rather not worry about sex toys my dear mom creates with your dad Aeris." The three laughed and turned there heads back to the large television, quickly settling back into the groove of the movie, finding no problem in ignoring Clouds overly excited mother.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Cloud made his way through his large kitchen, munching quietly on a small pastry before he dropped himself at the small island in the center of the room. His bright blues scanning over his lovely mother who was chattering excitedly on the phone once again. Hanging up with one more sweet laugh she came to sit across from her son, pleasant smile and fulfilled gleam in her eye.

"Cloud honey we are completely finished." She looked like she could cry with happiness as she always did after a big project and Cloud couldn't help but smile back at her, happy for the women that he came from.

"Honey you have to come and see them okay? Come with me right now! I have to go meet Arise father there anyway. He tells me that the creator his there himself!" She reached over and grabbed his hands, Squeezed them, then moved to lead them toward the door.

"Oh he's wonder! So young! A prodigy child Cloud an absolute Prodigy! Yet the idea seems a little odd for such a young boy but then again younger minds are usually the most sexual curious!"

"Oh gods mom." Cloud sighed hoping she got the message and wouldn't speak about his sex life sadly she didn't seem to understand and smiled a sly non-motherly like grin to him as they hoped into her car.

"Now Cloudy mommy could always use your help! More boys your age are shooting for your team meaning you have to tell me what the gay community would like!"

"Mom I told you I was gay because I though you'd like to know not because I want to make sex toys for strangers..." Cloud mumbled almost childlike and his mother laughed as she speed off.

"Oh you know I'm just messing with you, although it'd be nice for you to bring a boy home once and a while. Are you worried I wont give you privacy?" She eyed him, curiosity and innocence as she just missed a whole line of red lights.

'No I'm worried you'll give us ALL the time in the world and ...toys.' Cloud thought to himself, glaring out the window because he knew if he was to say a thing like that out loud his mother would ask him about the toys shed already given him, which he didn't use, instead he kept them in a box in his closet. How awkward would it be for a mother to scold her son for not giving her feedback on sex toys? Very Awkward.

"Oh Cloud don't pout, be happy were here! Finally I can meet this master mind! Video chat just isn't the same as shaking someones hand you know." She ranted as she speed walked over to the company entrance, her son following as she signed in and led the way through the elevator to a floor Cloud didn't catch.

Ms. Strife quickly smoothed over her appearance and flashed him a smile before the elevator dinged with a light chime and its sliver doors moved apart. She was out in a second and her son only slightly lagged behind her. Walking through a neat office she quickly entered a long line of digits into a keypad that was on the wall by another locked door. Through those two doors was a large room that's walls were covered in cords that connected to large computers and other odd tube like frames in back of the room. As they walked further in and the almost completely metal room grew wider as his mother grew more excited Aries and Vincent were found sitting on top of a small desk. Aries' father sitting in the chair in front of it.

"So were is he!" Ms. Strife cheered and the eldest male stood slightly saddened.

"Oh I'm so sorry but he has just left. Something about important business at home."

"Well that's horrible!" Her face dropped and she looked to see if her son held the same expression but smiled slightly when she noticed all three had there usual indifferent visage. She leaned over and whispered to her business partner, who grinned as she went on.

"Well whats up guys you met him?" The blond teen asked, his two best friends who nodded negatively and explained they hadn't come with her father but meet him here.

"Okay kids! How would you guys like your own _free_ product!" The two adults sang together and Clouds face slightly dropped, Vincent smirked playfully and Aries only smiled her sweet smile.

"Uh mo-" Cloud started but was quickly cut off as the shorter women dragged him further into the room, followed by his two friends.

They quickly entered a round room, still gray with metal as the other but the tube like frames held something inside. Inside the glass casing were people, both males and females all completely different in appearance.

"Isn't it amazing." Ms. Strife brook the silence and the three couldn't help but feel curious. They walked forward eying the things in the tanks.

"There called U.C.'s." Mr. Gainsborough informed with a smile that mirrored his daughters before he went on. "Unique Companions. There all completely different in appearance. The ones in this room will never have copies made of them because there the Unique line."

Clouds hand reached to touch the cool glass as he scanned over the U.C's there bodies most private areas wrapped in a tight jumpsuit like material.

"Amazing. Computers that have been programed to almost feel. Being around one is like being around a human. These all have there personalities already set because the creator behind all these based the Unique line around his close friends. In the end he didn't want to sell them off and said we could keep them for use around the company. Would you three like one?"

"I'm not so sure..." Cloud started. What were these, smart sex dolls? He looked over to his friends who were doing just as he was, observing, there minds amazed as they wrapped around the things before them.

"They can be friends, lovers, workers, Aries go ahead. Open one." Her father announced and she quickly scanned over the one she'd just been looking over. The top of the container said "Great Ninja." The name alone brought a smile to her face and she looked over the edge of the glass to find a release button, pushing a delicate finger to it.

The glass casing rose up and a light steam of cold air brushed her feet. The U.C inside was small, the same height as Aries and had a short black hair cut, her breast and crotch covered in the same white spandex clothing as the others before her popped open flashing white light over the artificial iris before settling. A toothy grin covered her lips before she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Hi!" She pushed her back at arms length so they could meet eye to eye. "I'm the Great Ninja!"

"I'm Aries." Her eyes grew soft as she greeted the spunky computer.

"You see that ones based off of a friend he has by the name of Yuffie, we spoke over video chat and the personality is perfect, meaning the Great Ninja is just like the real one. She also would respond to the name Yuffie."

The two girls giggled as they the human took in the information.

"Ngh!" Cloud made a small noise when Vincent came up behind him, and he jumped forward slightly, hitting his hand against one of the many tubes release buttons.

"Whoa calm down." Vincent told him with a dark chuckle as he felt the cooling air rush around his feet from the opening vessel.

"Hn." was the small hum he got in return before both of them looked toward the new U.C.

'Squall.' stepped out of his tank, making Cloud step back as he stepped forward, a scowl on his lips as he looked down to the blond Grey eyes flashing before settling on his.

"Oh! Honey he's cute!" His mother chimed in and Cloud could have sworn that the corner of his pressed lips lifted in a small smirk, Clouds brow twitched at the computer hovering over him.

"That is based off of Leon, he's really quite but we found he's very kind and gentle." She added.

'Oh he's a seme.' Vincent whispered to Cloud who quickly shook his head negatively and explained that he wasn't feeling this U.C.

The two adults quickly nodded in understanding before they placed the tan U.C. in back in his tank.

"Well since that was all your fault Vincent allow me to pick yours." Cloud mumbled before looking over the tanks. Vincent scoffed lightly, he'd probably pick something the raven would like anyway.

A pale fist quickly punched a release button and Cloud smirked to the bloodshot eyed friend of his.

"Meet God."

"Hm?" A dark brow rose on his pale face as the smoke filtered around Clouds feet before the pale male stepped back, evil grin in tow.

One long pale leg stepped forth followed by another, silver locks of hair almost touched the floor as a lean pale muscular body emerged from the casing. Blue eyes lighter then Clouds framed by locks or light hair flicked over toward Vincent, who seemed only slightly startled when this so called God strode right over to him, looking down at him with a full on smirk.

"Oh! Wonderful! That ones based off Sephiroth. I'm sure you'll love him!" Ms. Strife called and shut the tank before returning to speak about Yuffie.

Vincent was all but yelling in his mind. If there was one thing that Vincent had in common with Cloud, besides being gay, was the issue of topping. Vincent liked topping, he'd never been bottom and he didn't plan on it, but it seemed with this Sephiroth guy he'd be bottom bitch.

"Hello, lets have fun together, I'm Sephiroth." The U.C. smoothly let out with such a deep voice it rivaled Vincents causing his face to drop further.

'Damnit.' Vincent thought when a hand lifted his chin so he had no choice but to look directly at the smirking male. 'He isn't hideous though.' He thought before realizing it and almost flipped his lid right there.

"Good choice Cloud." Aries giggled, the black haired girl swinging from her arm. "Now I get to pick yours ok." She smiled pleasantly and Cloud couldn't deny the brunette as she calmly walked over to the wall and glanced at the tanks.

Cloud became slightly antsy as his mothers eyes drilled holes into his back. The calm girl aburptly stopped in front of a tank and she pressed it without hesitation.

The air pooled around her boots and Cloud swallowed as she backed away and a tan leg emerged. A pale hand pushed at his back after escaping from Sephiroths grasp and the blond fell forward just in time to be directly in front of the U.C.

Wild chestnut hair that had a style that almost rivaled his own stood proud in a messy fashion as clean tan skin came without a single mare. Cloud looked down, observing the almost naked male that was more then a head shorter then himself. Wide eyes peered up at him, curious and shining wildly before settling an a cerulean blue pigment. His eyes meet the smaller one and he couldn't help but be slightly surprised. This boy was gorgeous. A large smile over took his face giving him the happiest look Cloud had every seen before he let his head fall slightly to one side and laughed.

"I'm Sky! You can count on me no matter what ok? So lets be friends!" He spoke in a loud gleeful manner before his innocent eyes practically gave the Strife boy a nosebleed. This boy was so cute.

"I'm Cloud." He said with a smile that resembled Aries and at the sight of this little Sky jumped forward and wrapped his arms around Clouds waist, nuzzling his torso.

"Oh! How cute! You cant deny this one Cloud! Amazing choice! He's based off Sora, that personality of his is down to the tee!-" His mother started to rant but he couldn't help but zone her out when he wrapped his arms around the small of Sky's back.

"I prefer the name Sora ok." He told the tan boy, letting his fingers run through stray spikes that bounced right back into place.

"Ok Cloud." A cute blush on that already cute face and Clouds heart melted. This U.C. was without a doubt his and he would take care of Sora no matter what.

'Thanks.' Cloud mouthed over to the brunette who nodded before her father grabbed her attention.

"Lucky." Vincent mumbled and Cloud smirked as Sephiroth draped an arm around the ravens waist.

"Your not saying no~" Cloud laughed and gave Sora a squeeze, loving the little artificial blush dusting his cheek bones.

"Alright kids there your responsibility now if you have any questions feel free to ask but before we leave we need to dress them!" Mr. Gainsborough sang and the Ms. Strife led them once again through the elevator and into the room were they stored apparel merchandise.

"Isn't this all sex clothes?" Aries questioned as Yuffie skipped in ahead of her and made way with the boxes. Clouds mother yelling after her to be careful.

"Yes it is but there are _some_ decent pieces! Who do you think I am?" Ms. Strife laughed after opening a number of boxes for Yuffie.

"I don't I want to put Sora in these sex clothes." Cloud commented a slight scowl. Sora was to cute for such a vulgar fashion line especially the kind that his mother sold.

"Well Yuffie seems to be having fun, so I'll let her pick out what she likes." The brunette smiled to her new friend who waved eagerly.

"Go pick something." Vincent told the taller male who smirked.

"What would you like?"

"Anything." Vincent barked, hoping to get the U.C off his back for a second and the small blush off is face.

'Blushing, that is not me.' He thought with a sour expression before moving to the side to take a seat on top of a sturdy box.

"I can go Cloud." Sora said, looking up to the blond, once again with those amazing eyes. How could he say no?

"Of course." He smiled lightly "You don't have to ask me for permission for something like that."

"O-oh!" Sora blushed lightly, to Clouds happiness. "Okay then!" He ran off after the two other U.C.'s who smiled at him before reaching for more clothes.

The three teenagers sat on the side watching there new companions thrash around and laugh in the mess they were creating.

"Well you three, we don't plan to pick this up so you know the way out when your done!" The two adults announced before quickly taking there leave.

"Well this will be fun." The female spoke to her best friends who nodded in agreement.

The raven haired 'ninja' was into her third box and was tossing things left and right, creating a 'no' and 'maybe' pile. A spiky brunette had a small bra caught on one of his spikes as he thrashed through a box as well. Sephiroth watching over his fellow U.C.s grunted at them and they both seemed to get the message on went at a slower pace, although Sora still hadn't noticed the bra. The three on the side laughed slightly at the display. The taller still half naked male walked over to the small brunette, and picked the underwear from his head, causing a massive blush to cover his tan face, and Yuffie to laugh with all her might.

"Enough." Sephiroth demanded and threw the bra at her face. "Get dressed."

"Seems like someones got a hardass~" Cloud fake whispered to Aries and snickered at his raven haired friend who looked slightly peeved.

"One things for sure Sephiroth will not be my toy, love, whatever. If anything he'll be my friend because I do not wish to bottom." Vincent let out quickly forcing the others to laugh.

"Have fun denying that." Aries laughed as she pointed to the three in a messy pile, Sephiroth hovering over them as they fixed there small messes.

"Ok! I know what I'm gonna wear!" Sora his back to Cloud, making him miss the blonds pleasant grin as he told the two still undressed bodies.

His tan hands fell around his tight shorts and he smiled before sliding them half way down his bottom.

"Ngh!" Cloud grunted before shooting from his seat and scooping Sora up into his hands.

"Ah! Cloud!" Sora blushed as he was picked up quickly and meet Clouds eyes, a pale hand reaching between them to bring his shorts back up.

"Sora you shouldn't change in front of everyone." Cloud spoke firmly but Sora's small pout made him feel as if he'd scolded the male for nothing.

"But there my friends! They wouldn't care...u-unless you care." Sora blushed and looked directly into his eyes, tan fingers pressing against his chest whit a small pout. "I'll only change in front of Cloud if it bothers you."

"No...Sora it's ok. Lets just change on the side."

"Just you and me?" Sora's visage changed, his eyes became lidded but his blush remained.

'Jesus... Sora whats with that sex kitten face!?' Cloud yelled in his mind as he looked down to the almost edible male in front of him.

"Lets go." Cloud spoke and quickly walked behind a large wall of storage boxes. He set Sora down, making sure he had everything he needed before he turned his back to him.

Sora seemed just to lifelike and Cloud was a normal teenage boy with sex on the brain at various occasions but he was never one to take advantage. He liked taking things slow especially with adorable ukes like Sora. So he looked away and guarded his smaller person from any funny U.C.'s... Sephiroth just seemed a bit to perverted to let his Sora be naked around.

"All done!" Sora chimed and wrapped his arms around the taller male.

Cloud turned in his grasp and observed his small outfit. A pair of short black shorts and a middrift that was that was two layers, the top shredded and the inside fresh and untouched.

It wasn't the most decent outfit, it actual looked very erotic on the little brunette but Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat, pet the boys messy head and smiled.

"You look very cute Sora."

"Thank you Cloud!" He smiled and threw himself against the other in a tight hug before being lead out to the other four.

"We're all done here." Aries stated, a dressed Yuffie next to her along with Vincent, who had a arm slung over him.

Yuffie and Sora somewhat matched and they giggled about it, as Sephiroth looked more like a hardcore sex addicted in his tight pants and wife beater.

"Lets clean this up I guess." Cloud sighed before they all set out to refold various articles of clothing, allowing the U.C.'s to grab a few things they really liked before resealing the boxes.

After that was all said and done with they'd left the company. Vincent, Sephiroth, Aries, and Yuffie left with Vincent and Cloud and Sora hopped into a taxi, not being able to fit with the others.

Sora leaned his head against Clouds shoulder, smiling contently as a pale arm wrapped around his wait and Sora told Cloud all the funny things that had happened throughout the day.

Sora was just too cute, Cloud could barely handle so much of this perfect kid. This is why he adored Aries, she always made the best choices.

He gave the brunette a squeeze while they continued there innocent chat the rest of the way home.

END

Nezumi speaking:

So there you have it! I'm tired. Its 1:10 am.... wtf am I still awake for!?

Yes I did intend to make Sora this innocent and cute. Because wtf! SORA IS SO CUTE WHEN HES INNOCENT AND CUTE! GAH! I COULD JUST MOLEST HIM!!!

I'm sure cloud could too but not today perverts!... not today but in the future muwhahaha different story.

Enjoy. I'm TRYING to work on MY PET but its a bit difficult. A chapter without so much D: from sora and l from sephiroth xD

also next chapter for colorblind is being planned and for those naruto people yes... I will work on that.

Same rules apply everyone. REVIEW FOR MORE

I SEE NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONES READING! :D thank you

also for you south park lovers I think i'm total gonna get into that! XD I watch so much anime and love so many pairings yet I only really write for KH why is that~?!

-sincerely Nezumi~


	2. Ninjas, Fiends, and Ukes

Nezumi Speaking:

Heeey all. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been having a problem. A problem in the form of a giant man beast that's obsessed with family guy and because I just so happen to own all the seasons of Family guy said giant man beast chooses to live in my freaking room so he can watch it non-stop. This man beast. Is my father. So you all understand WHY exactly I cannot write fics with him right in my room... aaanywho. I've been wanting to update this for a while! I love how I write Cloud and Sora because I kinda have the tendency to make them so...cute! I love Gentlemanly Cloud! AH! Gentlemen are beastly... AH! **fangirl moment**

Also you should all be happy to hear after I finish up MY PET, or before that, who knows, I'll start a new fic about SephSora buwhahahah. Oh the ideas! and riku will actually get action in that! Wheater you like the pairings is a different story...i know I do though! But let me talk about that at the end of this chapter yes.

Disclaimer- I don't own jack. Thaaank you. (also I couldn't think of a title for this chap. So sue me. Ninja = yuffie. Fiends = sex fiends as in Sephiroth and Ukes is of course. Sora xD )

**Chapter Two**

**Ninja's Fiends and Ukes**

The front door to the Strife residence was silently pushed open, allowing a small ray of the darkening light from outside to allow bright eyes to scan over the room. Cloud braced Sora's hand in his own, pale fingers delicately wrapping over tan digits, looking down to the smiling beauty and nodding before pushing the door enough to allow the two inside. Walking as silently and as quickly as possible Cloud maneuvered his new friend through the house, eyes scanning every corner of the house, knowing his mother was lurking in some hidden trap door ready to pop out. He'd gotten to his door successfully and he threw the wooden panel open, shutting it once he'd flicked on his light with a pale finger. He sighed in relief.

'Seems to good to be true.' Cloud thought, suddenly becoming paranoid once more.

A small gasp from behind him pulled the blond from his thoughts, and he craned his neck to the side just in time to see Sora rushing forward further into the room. His blue eyes past the tan body only to see a brightly colored box planted on his sheets. The square topped with a pink and white ribbon and a small card that read "Mom" in his mothers signature.

Clouds face dropped. A gift from his mother could only be one thing. His eyes once again darted to the side, taking in the horrible sight of Sora pouncing a top the bed and lifting the box into his lap.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as the Strife boy jumped forward, nimble tan fingers sliding the end of the bow so it fell apart into a heap of long ribbon. A grunt from the blond sounded when Sora began to lift the dreaded top. Clouds knees sunk into the plush fabric and just before Sora could move the top aside and peer inside Cloud slapped the box to the side, grabbing Sora's wrist so he couldn't save the present.

Feeling the world return to its rightful place as the box tittered over the edge of the bed with a light thud, Cloud exhaled a sigh of relief only to find himself hovering over the tan youth who had fallen to his back when Cloud grabbed his wrist. Said wrist was still in his grasp, pinned under his larger hand, his other effectively holding him up as Cloud came to straddled the surprised body before he fell along with the box.

"...C-Cloud" A whimper of his name left the boys lips as a blush dusted over his tan cheeks before he nibbled his bottom lip nervously.

Sora was just to tempting to Cloud. His small frame looked absolute perfect under him as they lay in bed. The boys cute features were practically calling for him to lean forward and enjoy Sora in every way he could. He almost groaned thinking about it, but instead, reluctantly he released Sora and fell to the side, rolling over onto his back and shutting his eyes, a pale hand running through his wild hair.

Trying to regain his common sense and composure, Cloud took steady even breaths, dropping his hand and allowing his eyes to open slightly only to be greeted by another oh so tempting sight. His line of vision immediately fell on the round curve of Sora's behind that stood proudly before Cloud as the boy bent over on his hands and knees over the edge of the bed. His ass showing nicely as the tight fabric hugged him perfectly. Cloud almost got a nosebleed watching the way his hips moved slightly from side to side and his eyes scanned over his legs that parted slightly as his upper body dipped lower.

The older male swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat as his mouth practically watered. The lump quickly formed once again once he'd remembered what had previously fallen off the bed. Sora pushed up, sitting back against his legs and turning so he could face the pale man that had been staring at him lustfully mere moments ago.

"Cloud whats this?" His bright cerulean eyes sparkled with curiosity as his lips parted slightly while he lifted the item for Cloud to see.

It was seemingly innocent enough. A small deck of cards held together by a ribbon that had matched the one on the box.

For what seemed like the one hundredth time in two minutes, the blond sighed in relief while Sora slipped a card out to examine it. Cloud looked over the back and cursed himself for actually believing it would be a normal gift.

'I DARE YOU' was written in an elegant cursive lettering, white against a hot pink background. 'SEX CARDS' written just on the bottom of the card.

Sora's cheeks darkened once again with a bright tint as his eyes scanned over the surface, a small 'oh' passing his lips.

Cloud shot up, jumping forward to quickly pluck the card from his fingers, slipping it into the deck and tossing it to god knows where.

"Uh Sora..." Cloud started, staring down to the tan body feeling awkward.

"Cloud...do you wanna play?" Sora mumbled lightly, his head dropping so there eyes wouldn't meet due to embarrassment.

'Gods I could just-' Cloud began to think to himself, his thoughts already flying to the gutter as he sat in front of this perfect boy, who was sitting before him on his bed in his quite room: Just Sora and Cloud.

Pale hands reached forward and cupped Sora's face, making the brunette look up to him again as he slowly leaned closer. Both his and Sora's eyes becoming lidded as there foreheads came together. Cloud could feel nimble fingers come up to wrap around his wrists nervously as there breath mingled together between them. Cloud ran the pad of his thumb over Sora's bottom lip, feeling the soft delicate flesh. Just as he started to inch forward, feeling like the world was moving so fast yet so slow at the same time Cloud lifted his head to plant a chaste kiss against Sora's forehead, surprising the brunette who hadn't expected the kiss to be there.

Strong arms wrapped around Sora's shoulders and Cloud rested his cheek against wild hair. Sora smiled, wrapping his own skinny arms around the others back. The moment calming.

"Lets go to sleep okay." Cloud murmurer and he felt the other nuzzle against his chest, in turn causing the blond to lay another kiss against his head.

Cloud stood, taking Sora off the bed with him as the brunette clung to him to happy to let go. He grabbed a pair of pajamas for himself from his dresser. A normal wife beater and a pair of long shorts. For Sora he grabbed his smallest tee shirt and pants. With a pat to his head Cloud moved to the other side of the room, facing his wall as he changed to give Sora privacy, he felt It rude to watch the other change. But his the twitch running up his back, telling him to take a small peak allowed him a quick glance back at the plain of tan skin that covered the others lithe torso.

Turning back to his wall Cloud threw on his change of clothes, taking the time he'd need for Sora to finish before he turned back to him. The little brunette was holding the hem of the pants, the waist being to big for them to hold up around the thin frame, the tee shirt alone struggling to hold on his shoulders, draping over him as he practically swam in the material. The sight was simply to cute.

The Strife boy rubbed his nose unconsciously as he led the smiling youth back toward his bed, allowing him to crawl under the covers first. Sora lay with his back to the wall that touched his side of the bed facing Cloud who gave his back to the rest of the room, facing his new friend as there eyes drifted shut.

011010010110111100010101010

Morning rose Cloud from his sleep at the same time it usually did, bright and early by force of habit due to schooling. Cloud found his limbs wrapped protectively over his sleeping beauty and smiled contently. The brunette was his perfect size, and melded against his chest perfectly as he slept, his cheek pressed against him, his lips parted invitingly.

Before he became to distracted in simply observing Sora, Cloud carefully attempted to slip away to get ready for school. After almost successfully leaving without waking the sleeping body a creek in the bed caused long lashes to flutter open and a tired face to look up.

"Sorry Sora." Cloud smiled as the watched him rub his eyes and yawn, doing the same himself before running his fingers through wild hair and quickly moving to gather his things. Sora watched with bright eyes as he ran through the room, grabbing clothes and books and putting them neatly on the edge of the bed for later.

"What are you doing Cloud?" He questioned with a bright smile as he rolled closer to the edge of the bed that held the blonds things.

"I'm getting ready for school, I gotta shower, I'll be right out." Cloud answered, hooking his clothes over his arm once he'd grabbed his towel. Sora stood from his spot on the bed and followed after him with a bright smile.

"Yes?" Cloud chuckled lightly as he took the short steps to the bathroom down the hall that was souly used by himself.

"I'll shower with you." Sora smiled brilliantly as he hooked his arm through Clouds.

Practically getting a nosebleed to the mental image that created Cloud quickly declined.

"That's okay Sora." Cloud tried but Sora looked slightly disappointed.

"If you took a shower with me I might get distracted." Cloud spoke before realizing it and surprised himself as he stared at the blushing face.

"Y-yeah!" Sora yelped nervously before squeezing the others arm.

Cloud let his hand run through his brown locks again before allowing it to rest behind his neck and pull the boy closer to he could press his lips to his forehead again. They smiled to each other before silently separating, Sora going back to his room and Cloud making it to his bathroom.

Trying desperately to steer his thoughts away from anything perverted Cloud quickly washed himself off. It was to early and he wouldn't have time to 'relieve' himself if his thoughts wondered to far into the gutter. So just to be safe the blond lowered the water temperature before he thought anything even slightly related to Sora. The cute brunette that magically appeared and was seemingly just made for Cloud. That delicate skin, his amazing smile, those cerulean eyes, everything about Sora was just right to Cloud.

Rinsing off and quickly putting on his pressed pants, the white button up that he ducked Into his black pants, he finished all his hygienic needs before rushing back to his room to find Sora ideally flipping pages through his books, with a slightly confused face.

"Cloud~ all you're subjects seem so hard! I was only ever good at math." Sora chimed and Cloud raised a light brow to him as he grabbed his school jacket, pulling it on before patting his breast pocket to be sure nothing had happened to the school crest that laid over it. Despite the uniform not being to his personal taste Cloud, without a doubt, made the outfit work as he filled it effortlessly.

"You look really..." Sora blushed and bit his bottom lip while Cloud gathered his books into his simple black over the shoulder messenger bag. "Good in your uniform Cloud." Sora fumbled over his words and Cloud smiled lightly.

Checking the clock he'd realized he was running close on time and moved to pull Sora from the bed, lacing his fingers through his before moving through his door.

"I'll have to go soon Sora so here." He quickly opened a door to the entertainment center to show Sora the large television there. "You can watch TV, play video games, there's a computer there, or you can do as you'd like in the house."

Sora nodded quickly before they walked further into the kitchen. Grabbing a muffin from the cool counter top Cloud offered Sora a bite, who nibbled on a small corner while Cloud held it to his lips.

"Cloud dear~ They don't eat to much!" Ms. Strife smiled brightly as she entered the kitchen, her blond hair pulled black into a low bun and the glasses she rarely wore falling down her nose slightly as she smiled to them still in her pajamas.

"Hurry home after school honey so you can play with Sora." She smiled and Sora's cheeks tinted as he lowly mumbled 'play?' to himself. Cloud couldn't help it, he swallowed the rest of his breakfast before wrapping his arms around the smaller frame.

'Jesus, he's made to be an uke.' Cloud thought, referencing yaoi manga and anime terms with a small chuckle.

"Aw! You are both just so cute." Cloud rolled his blue eyes as his mother cooed loudly.

Releasing Sora to start to the door he'd found the brunette was following him again.

"Sora you can't come to school with me." He quickly explained and watched as Sora disappeared through the door they'd just left through before hearing the door bell of his home sound.

Opening the door to his two friends he was mildly surprised.

As usual Vincent and Aeris stood at the door, ready to travel to school together, Vincent's long locks hung loss giving him a tougher look despite being in his suit uniform and Aeris looking positively refined in her girls uniform that consisted of a to the knee skirt, a white button up as there own and a small mid stomach sweater. But today a certain silver haired male had his hands locked over Vincent's suited shoulder and a bubbly raven haired girl clung to Aeris.

"You brought them?" Cloud questioned lightly.

"Yuffie wanted to see you all again." She smiled her delicate smile and Cloud couldn't help but to return it, noting shed given the 'ninja' a pair of her own jeans and a plain t-shirt, these being things he'd never seen the girl wear as she'd always been in a skirt.

"Sephiroth followed me... He likes to get his way a lot." Vincent spoke, his deep voice sounding slightly gruff and annoyed, making Cloud bite back a laugh. Sephiroth only smirked to this, his own clothes being clothes that fit Vincent slightly larger then it should but hugging the taller male perfectly.

"Well they can stay here and after school we'll all go out or something." Cloud offered moving back into his home, calling to Sora who quickly popped into the room.

Sora ran to Cloud, wrapping his arms around the other as he greeted him.

"Welcome home!"

Cloud smiled and returned the hug. "I haven't left yet." Sora pouted to this, and Cloud almost decided to skip school. "You won't be alone today so have fun."

Sora looked pasted Cloud to see the other four. Yuffie peaked Aeris on the cheek, smiling a toothy grin before Vincent's face was held between two pale hands and he received a kiss from Sephiroth who licked Vincent's lips before releasing him with a smirk when the raven unconsciously shuddered at the feeling.

Noting his friends face's of utter surprise Vincent scoffed and reminded them, "He tries to get his way... a lot..."

The two U.C's ran into the room, the girl hugging Sora tightly as he was pat on the head by the other male.

"He's not going to try to get his way with Sora?" Cloud asked, suddenly concerned but Aeris quickly calmed him with a pat to his back.

"There set to the people there owned by. Unless you asked them to of course." Aeris informed, having spoken more to her father about them.

Waving there good byes the three quickly moved into Vincent's car and on to school.

After settling in the living room, Ms. Strife having showed them little things here and there before leaving to work herself, the three sat comfortably around each other, there eyes flashing wildly before settling once again.

"Thanks for the clothes Yuffie!" Sora smiled, tilting his head as he sat in a new pair of shorts and a snug shirt.

"Aeris said Clouds clothes was to big and that we should bring you something!" Yuffie informed returning the smile. "So how is everything guys?" Yuffie chimed looking to the two but more so directing the question to Sora.

"Fine!" was his sheepish answer before he looked to the taller male. "Vincent lets Sephiroth kiss him?" Sora asked, intrigued by the earlier display.

"It is mutual." Sephiroth smirked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "And you Sora?"

"Well he hasn't kissed me yet." Sora blushed wildly and the two other laughed lightly, Yuffies being more excited.

"Sora! You should kiss Cloud!" She clapped her hands together happily. Her raven hair bouncing lightly as she moved excitedly.

"B-but!" Sora started only to be interrupted by a large hand patting his back.

"Don't worry Sora, you can do it." Sephiroth spoke lightly and Yuffie nodded in agreement quickly.

0111010100010110011010101

After showing the two other computers around his new home, which had taken far longer then it should have due to Yuffie and Sora becoming easily distracted they'd stopped in the room Cloud had shown Sora before he'd left to school, the brunette sprawled over the floor with Yuffie which Sephiroth calmly sat in a chair.

"Oomph! What time will they be back?" Yuffie groaned and Sora pouted in agreement.

"There at school, at Hallow Bastion Private Academy." Sora informed, having remembered the stamp printed inside Clouds text books.

"Vincent informed me on computers." Sephiroth smirked at his superiority as he pointed to the machine in the corner of the room, propped on a large desk., causing the two others to look bright with excitement. "Apparently almost all information is stored there."

They three moved to the computer and after a few tries figured out how to get to the Hallow Bastion Private Academy's site.

They searched through out the site, Sora becoming excited when he'd seen a picture of the text books Cloud had. The three watching for an hour as a slides show of school event pictures passed through the screen, waiting to see a picture of the other three. To there excitement half way through they'd seen a picture of the three together. Calmly seated together at an event the three knew nothing about.

"Aw! Aeris looks so cute!" Yuffie giggled as she noted the girls fond smile as she was held between her two male friends.

"I see Vincent likes to be held." Sephiroth commented as he noted the brunettes arms wrapped around him as well, making a mental note.

"O-okay!" Sora blushed as he stared at Clouds face in the picture, scanning over his form and making a note about holding each other as Sephiroth had.

After running through the site for god knows how long they'd found the time the school would be letting out.

"1:50!" Yuffie yelled the three looked to the time that was on the bottom of the screen.

"It's 12 now!" Sora yelped excitedly and Sephiroth smirked.

"We should do something for them." Sephiroth commented, his mind falling to the gutter while the two went on a completely different track.

"They'll be hungry when they get in yeah?" Sora questioned and the two smaller forms quickly became excited as they settled on making a meal for the three.

Rushing to the kitchen they quickly got to work on creating a great meal for the three.

11010110101000110001101001010

Cloud sighed lowly from his seat in the back of the classroom, blue eyes barely staying on the whiteboard in the front of the class room as he rested his chin in his hand. He wanted to go home, to be with Sora. It'd been almost an entire school day and he and his two friends had been acting like love birds, it was almost sickening but he smiled absentmindedly at the thought.

The last bell sounded and Cloud gathered his books, looking over to the sides of the class were Vincent and Aeris were assigned. They each unconsciously smiled to each other and (discretely) made there way a tad faster then they normally would to Vincent's car.

When the dark vehicle finally parked in Clouds driveway the three were quick to reach the door.

"Sora!" Cloud called and the three did the same, although Vincent's call was slightly torn at the end when Vincent realized how he'd sounded. The three quickly appeared, Yuffie running to catch Aeris and drag her into the home just after shed gotten her flats off. Sephiroth strutted toward the raven, smirk ever present before looping his arm around his waist and pulling him forward.

"And how was your day love?" Sephiroth cooed and Vincent's face went particularly blank for an instant before he tried to escape the others hold.

Sora came forward hugging the other as he did earlier.

"Welcome home." He chimed as he felt a familiar hand crane his neck so Cloud could plant a chaste kiss against his forehead, both there eyes shutting briefly as they shared the a small moment that caused there hearts to race but to calm at the same time.

"We did something for you!" Sora smiled before pulling the other into the room the four had gone to.

Placed over the normally blank island in the middle of the kitchen was stacks upon stacks of food.

Rice filled bowls along with plates of sweet fruits, pre-cut into cute shapes, pancakes, cookies, steamed vegetables, ice cream, chicken and various meals that were never served together lined the top.

Standing in the door way the man that usually cooked for the Strife family was ideally rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin. Cloud smiled, dismissing him before Sora pulled him to sit in a chair along side his friends.

Cloud finally took the moment to really observe Sora, instead of being lost in him and noticed his face was slightly smudged with ingredients. Pulling the brunette into his lap Cloud gave him a small peak on the cheek, wiping away a bit of chocolate that had been there with a small lap of his tongue, making Sora blush but push closer to the bigger male.

Cloud lovingly pulled Sora into his lap, wrapping his arms around his thin waist while he nuzzled against the other briefly, sighing a 'thank you.'

Sephiroth who stood behind Vincent, hands still placed possessively over his shoulder whispered for him to dig in before nipping lightly at the ravens ear lobe. Clouds pale friend quickly leaned forward to avoid the other behind him and grabbed a plate of the first thing he'd seen, which happened to be a bowl of rice and vegetables.

Yuffie poured Aeris a cup of tea before placing herself in a chair next to the brunette before they shared a cookie cutely with each other.

"Very nice, Thank you." Aeris smiled warmly, praising her ninja.

"Thank you." Vincent grumbled after he was handed a napkin, only to have his lips captured by the others.

"You taste good Vincent." Was the seductive whisper that ran around the kitchen after leaving a silver haired males lips before Vincent was kissed again.

Ignoring there poor friend who was clearly having an inner battle Yuffie snuggled against Aries as they ate.

Sora who had been in Clouds lap leaned forward to grab a plate and leaned back into Cloud. Grabbing a piece of cut orange he held it to Cloud who took the piece without question, licking the tips of Sora's fingers as he took it in. Sora blushed before picking up the next piece of citrus fruit for the blond.

10101101000101001001001001001

After avoiding food combinations that would most likely kill them later, like pancakes and pork chops, the three were stuffed.

Sora nuzzeled against Cloud. "More?" he asked, tan fingers placing an emptied plate down while there eyes meet.

"No..." was the reply that came from all three.

The sound of heeled shoes filled the tile space as someone entered the room.

"Aw! You're all so cute!" Ms. Strife called as she entered the room, her signature strife blue eyes shinning as she scanned over the room, completely ignoring the messy plates and only focusing on the pairs.

"Mom." Cloud groaned lightly and his mother waved a passive hand at him.

"Okay~ I'll leave you be." She moved on, leaving the room to most likely work on paper work and other plans for her every busy company.

"I just picked up that new movie." Cloud started after a minute of silence. "You guys wanna watch."

The group nodded, leaving the room and the mass of plates in and around the sink for the maid to tend to.

Walking into the room shared a nervous feeling between the three best friends. Three new people had been added to the mix. They wouldn't all fit on the couch as they would in the past, sprawled over each other. Luckily the teens didn't need to worry as there new companions lead the way.

Yuffie pulled Aeris into the love seat propped next to the couch, it being big enough for them both to squeeze in between the armrests on the plush cushion. Sephiroth sat Vincent on the couch, effectively staying close to him as Vincent's other side touched the arm rest.

Cloud shut the lights and set up the DVD before coming to Sora who was leaning against the couch on the floor, the edge that left a gap between Sephiroth's legs and Sora's body. The blond came to him, and sat closely besides him, not wanting any sudden movement from the silver haired male to reach him.

Well into the movie the room was filled with the noise coming from the speakers as a hasty action scene started.

"Mmph!" A noise coming from behind, accompanied by the sound a low deep groan caused Cloud to move his eyes from the screen to see Sephiroth easily holding Vincent against the couch, there lips meeting vigorously as they kissed. Vincent's face etched with nervousness as Sephiroth dominated there kiss.

Curious the blond looked to the love seat only to find Aeris and Yuffie curled together, eyes shut, seemingly sleeping.

Feeling a sudden weight lean against him, Cloud turned to see Sora cutely leaning against him. Feeling the Strife's eyes on him Sora looked up to find the pale male staring at him, he blushed lightly before just catching a glimpse of Sephiroth's actions. Gaining his wits Sora crawled in between Clouds outstretched spread legs, leaning timid hands on Clouds broader chest, Sora leaned closer, Cloud unconsciously doing the same, there eyes slowly closing before their lips meet. Pale, delicate flesh meeting softly in a small chaste kiss.

Blue eyes meet for a moment after they'd parted for what seemed like such a long time but not long enough.

Sora stayed between Clouds legs, becoming comfortable so his head could lean against Clouds chest, feeling it raise and fall as arms were wrapped around him and there attention was attempting to be put back on the movie, although both were only thinking about each other the movie was long forgotten.

11010010101001000100100

Once the credits started rolling Sephiroth quickly pulled up a flushed Vincent, the silver haired male said his goodbyes to Cloud before silently telling Sora he'd done a good job today, referencing the kiss he'd shared with Cloud during the movie and that he could be aggressive, Cloud wouldn't resist. With a blush Sora nodded his head quickly before hugging Yuffie and Aeris as they saw there way out with a still silent Vincent.

Cloud moved to grab return the DVD to its case that had been sandwiched between the couches plush cushions during Vincent's and Sephiroth's activities.

'Be aggressive' Sora repeated to himself, blushing he stood and came behind Cloud, pushing his hands against Clouds back hard enough for his legs to hit the couch and cause him to land against it. The blond rolled onto his back to raise an eyebrow questioningly at Sora only to have tan legs straddle him once he'd successfully turned onto his back.

Sora blushed, nibbling on his bottom lip, his eyes slightly lidded Sora whispered. "What do you wanna do now Cloud?"

'Oh, for the love of gods...' Cloud thought to himself, his brain falling to the gutter as his hands worked with a mind of there own and gripped the boys hips, Sora involuntarily whimpered at the tightening grip, his tan fingers gripping the material of Clouds shirt.

Cloud almost groaned, staring up at the tanned beauty. One hand reached to lightly tug at Sora hair and pull him down closer so there lips were inches apart, there breath meeting in puffs.

'Fuck.' The blond thought before inching close enough for there lips to meet, dazzling deep blue eyes staring into his own, as there lips touched, a heat rising and spreading throughout them were there bodies meet.

0101010101010010100

END CHAPTER 2

Nezumi Speaking: Jesus. I love cloud and sora. I also still very much so suck xD because instead of writing i've been planning more fics~! WTFFFF why do I like to take on a lot of projects.

Once again lovely readers I have NOT left a story behind. They will all be continued. Promise. :) aaanywho. So I wanted to give you guys all a cuter chapter right here nooow the real question is what should I do next chapter. I feel bad for making you guys wait so long so I'll get your opinions.

Lemonade?

XD you tell me. Also I need your opinions. So I started planning this fic (id mentioned it above before this chapter started LIGHTLY) so I'll tell you guys the main pairing and you tell me weather or not I should just start it or wait a little. Because idk. I work good under stress, that being a lot of fics but maybe ive taken on all I can take hm? You guys that stick with me from the beginning know how I USE to update. Bleh I fail.

Ok so this new fic im planning will be KINGDOM HEARTS and for all you MY PET readers. The main pairing will be SephSora and it is about. Blitz Ball xD

I'm really happy with the idea but the gerne would be DRAMA/ROMANCE and rated M, what i'm best at xD also the second leading pairing will be RIKUxCLOUD / RIKUxSQUALL.

I'm sorry but I LOVE those pairings xD it always makes for an interesting tale~ **dreamy eyes**

there might also be axelXroxas. Although I was never a real fan of the pairings (dont shot me now) a lot of you seem to like and ask for it so for being an A=hole I may throw some in there.

If you wanna know more drop a comment and also please tell me if you want me to put a rush on it or not, as in get it out as soon as possible or wait. You'll be happy to know i'm working on the chapters for all the other fics I have up already with promises for more. I'm working again. Thank god its summer.

READ AND REVIEW as per usual ^^ bye bye guys~

also I adore the page break. 1's and 0's ehehehe get it! Computer lingo!...mkay.

Sorry I feel this chapter wasnt as good as the first. aaah


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Message for my readers.

So I haven't written in years I believe. SORRY HOLY -!

and SUDDENLY I have the urge to write again.

BUT after re-reading my old stuff there are a LOT of things I don't like.

I'm not sure if I should bother to rewrite chapters, (especially things like My Pet, which are a tad long) and I'm also not sure if I should just make a new FF account.

I have a ton of Fic idea's I don't want to put to waste, but my old writing unnerves me ...

PLEASE. Leave me a comment with your opinion.

Should I make a new FF account?

Should I rewrite old chapters?


End file.
